In light of the US space industry's recent refocus on disaggregation mission areas of behemoth, highly complex, large cost, and subsequently, risk adverse space systems, much attention has been placed on the option of employing smaller payloads to realize the vision of increased system and mission resiliency, reduction of cost, and an increase of launch opportunities. The practice of launching multiple independent payloads into space on a single launch vehicle (LV) is called “rideshare.” Rideshare can occur when an LV scheduled to carry a primary payload has excess lift capacity available for auxiliary payloads. Spacecraft that use rideshare are referred to as auxiliary payloads (APLs), secondary payloads, or tertiary payloads. Rideshare does not require a primary payload, however. “Dedicated rideshare” occurs when the entire manifest of an LV consists of small satellite (“smallsat”) payloads that would not typically justify their own launch vehicle due to their size or importance. Rideshare is complex because of the large amount of coordination, technical and programmatic task execution, and analyses required to integrate all of the rideshare payloads on a mission without perturbing LV or space vehicle (SV) mission requirements. The US space industry has taken a particularly dim view of rideshare not only because of the complexity of mission integration, but also a large perceived risk to the LV and primary SV providers, a lack of viable launch opportunities and a launch price point that is higher than the current rideshare user market is willing to bear.